


The Butterfly Lovers

by cherryjutsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjutsu/pseuds/cherryjutsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After all these years, I still don't know who you are." </p>
<p>Years have past since defeating Hawk Moth; Ladybug and Chat Noir are no longer needed to protect Paris. High School is over, college is long gone, and Paris is soon forgotten as their future begins causing them to drift away from the city. But something pulls them back, back to a past they remember so vaguely because it all seemed to move so swiftly. They are needed again, to fight a villain far greater than Hawk Moth, a villain who doesn't hide in the shadows manipulating and controlling people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

* * *

 

**a/n:**

hello everyone!! cherry here with a brand new multi-chapter work that i'm presenting to you! it's roughly based off of a chinese folktale called the butterfly lovers, so if you kind of want an idea of what awaits you in chapters to come, you can go ahead and wiki that. :] anywho, i hope you really enjoy this prologue, it's short and sweet but sets the bigger picture and the way certain things are the way they are. look forward to another chapter this weekend at some point! but don't expect it to be updated after until the end of january, i'm leaving for italy on the 5th and won't be back until the 26th! with that - enjoy!

* * *

 

**chapter summary:**

Behind the mask - who is Hawk Moth?

 

**Prologue**

 

There was blood in his eyes, burning, hot, and bothering him. The gash in his forehead wasn't clotting fast enough, it was getting harder to see. How could he help Ladybug if he couldn't see? So here he was, yet again, feeling utterly useless, and completely worn out with the city of Paris in flames as his backdrop. 

 _Beep._ The ring on his finger warned him, for a second time.  _Three left.._ He thought, clenching his fists lightly. 

Three green lights pulsed on the ring, telling him, warning him, that there wasn't much time left to be out here. He probably had roughly twenty minutes left, twenty minutes to defeat Hawk Moth, twenty minutes to save Paris, and even less time to find Ladybug. 

_Where was she?_

Hawk Moth had thrown them apart, separating them to opposite ends of the city. Which is how he got the cut of his forehead, which is why he was seeing black dots in his vision, and why he felt especially useless right now. And right now, as he looked up, his greatest villain was flying high, giant butterfly wings spread out before him, dark and ominous. And it was in this moment that Chat Noir felt at a loss. Hawk Moth might win, he might destroy Paris, destroy Chat's home and kill the last memories he had of his mother. 

Then there was a strip of red through the sky, soaring towards Hawk Moth, striking him before falling back to the earth. "Ladybug!" Chat cried, coming back to his senses before rushing towards where his partner had fallen nearly twenty blocks away.  _There's enough time, there has to be enough time._

The roof tops were hot now that they were absorbing the heat of the fire, so his hands and feet were burning with each step - it was like walking of fire. All around him the city was burning, burning because of Hawk Moth, burning because he had so much hate inside him. And then there was the black smoke, raising high into the air, blocking out the natural light of the sun, and making the air thick and humid. Breathing was getting harder, but Chat needed to be with Ladybug, he needed to help her save the day one last time. This was for his mother, for Nino, for Marinette, for Alya, for Chloe, for all of his other friends, and even maybe his father. He couldn't have their deaths weighing on his shoulders too, his mother's was enough. He'd let them see the light again.

 

.....

 

Ladybug was breathing hard. She was covered in sweat with her suit torn open at her waist and shouler, but still she kept at it, because wounding Hawk Moth was the number one priority right now. Whatever was eating away at his heart, she needed to heal him of it. She needed to help him, even if he was the bad guy, even if he turned out to be someone she knew. 

There was a light dropping sound next to her, it was soft, but she knew that noise anywhere. "Kitty." 

"My Lady." Even in the heat of battle, with limited breathing and the epitome of darkness looming above them his voice was still silvery. It was the one good thing in her world right now that chaos seemed so close to consuming her. 

"I need you--" She started.

"I thought you'd never ask." His voice smoky, playful.

Even in times like this he could make her smile and roll her eyes at the same time. "Not now Chat," she looked at him and continued, but noticed he wasn't smiling. No, he was tight lipped, eyes more serious than she had ever seen them. "I need you to get up to the Eiffel." 

He raised a brow, questioning her. "That's what we did last time, it didn't work. If I recall, we got thrown at opposite ends of Paris. My Lady, whatever it is you want to try again, I don't think it'll work this time, but tell me anyway, we don't have a lot of time left." Another beep sounded, fifteen minutes. 

"Last time we agreed not to use your cataclysm on the tower, this time, we're using it. There's no one in that area anymore and Hawk Moth is right there. So distract him long--"

Chat interrupted her by finishing her sentence. "Enough for the tower to fall on him, and for you to catch the akuma."

She nodded, smirking. "Exactly. We have a little less than fifteen minutes, let's go."

"Right." His black gloved hand was already bubbling black.

Ladybug paused, gritting her teeth. "Chat, what if this doesn't work?"

He took a moment to think about it before turning around to look at her. "When have your plans never worked?" That was enough to get her to move again, still there was something sour in her stomach, something she couldn't quite understand yet. 

 

.....

 

The tower fell, just like they planned. Hawk Moth hadn't expected it, just like they planned. And just like they planned he fell, trapped under steel beams, helpless as he flapped his wings like a butterfly in a cage. This was the end for him, Ladybug would pull the darkness out of him, but after she wasn't sure what would happen. 

"This is it Moth, it's over." Ladybug declared, voice quivering despite their triumph. 

Even trapped around the steel beams of the Eiffel he grinned, manically, his gray eyes crazed in his struggled. "It's never over Ladybug. The city is burning, and it will continue to burn. Defeating me isn't the end, there is still darkness out there, and it lurks in the shadows, waiting, watching. It will find you, just as it found me. Your kwami won't keep always be there to keep you safe." 

Those were the last words he said as Hawk Moth, the darkness ripped itself from him before Ladybug could catch it, before Chat Noir could attack it. The black mass rose to the sky, and in a flash of purple light disappeared into nothingness, leaving the shell of a broken and confused man before them. 

He was an ordinary man, light skinned, dark hair, casual work clothes. And for whatever reason the akuma had chose him to feed off of, to live like an organism inside his body for a little over three years. Ladybug cringed at the thought of what that must have felt like. It couldn't have been like what she and Tikki had, it was a mutual bound. Tikki chose her, but Marinette had accepted and together they were Ladybug. Their connection was pure and wholesome. To be eaten alive from the inside must have been horrible, and torturing. She knew no amount of miraculous magic she had to reverse the events of today could fix this man's mental state. He'd be broken forever, and deep down, Ladybug felt like she was responsible somehow. Never again did she want to see this happen. 

 

Seven years later, it would. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. A Feeling

**a/n:**

here we are! the start of something good i hope. i know the prologue wasn't really anything. but, i hope you continue to read! sorry if there are any mistakes, i didn't quite feel like editing.

* * *

 

**summary:**

there's something brewing in paris. 

* * *

 

 

**Chapter One: A Feeling**

 

 

The restaurant wasn't a place she would have eaten at on a regular basis. It was fine dining, the dress code high class, and the food five stars. She could have sworn she saw an entire lamb leg on someone's table as she walked in. She wondered if hey would need help eating it, honestly her stomach was telling her to sit at their table and dive in.

Marinette took in the ambiance; low lights that lined the ceiling, highlighting each table, small candles were lit on white satin table cloths, and the silverware was so shiny and neat she was afraid to even touch it. Though, admittedly, she took a glance at herself in the flat of the knife. Her makeup that she took two hours to do was still set, the curls in her hair were flattening out, but she blamed that on the dry air in the restaurant - honestly they could have used a humidifier. Even the red dress - it was a habit to wear red, Ladybug was embedded even into her daily wardrobe - was clinging to her torso and legs, letting the natural flare of the fabric fall short. Still, the sleeveless top of it left little to the imagination, showing off her slender shoulders and her toned biceps. Then the necklace she wore, a simple locket her mother gave her before she boarded her flight to the States, hung from her neck and set in between her collar bones sparkling in the dim light of the room.

Across from her was an empty chair, black and void of any feeling, leaving her waiting for a body to manifest there like he had promised. He being a man she had meant during her time at fashion school. He had picked her up during a time that she thought she lost everything, during the time she thought fashion school just wasn't for her. But he had been there, making sure she got her project done, making sure she didn't fall into her despair again. Was her fashion good enough for that school? He thought so, he thought she was amazing. Yet here she was, waiting for him, at some restaurant she could barely understand the menu to.

"Are you waiting for someone, miss?" The waiter said, giving her a sympathetic look.

She blushed, gripping her thighs. "M-my boyfriend. He's supposed to meet me here, it's our anniversary." That's right, he wouldn't just leave her abandoned on their anniversary, that wasn't something he did. She knew him well enough after four years of dating that that wouldn't be possible. Lately though, she found herself questioning if she really knew him as well as she thought she did. 

The man gave her a small smile, offering to take her order while she waited, she refused. She wouldn't eat without him. "Well, miss, what is his named, I'll be glad to direct him to your table when he arrives."

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and thinking the worst. She really hoped she wasn't about to be stood up. But when she opened her eyes she saw him sprinting across the street, looking breathless while gripping something intently in his hand. "Michael!" God, she was nearly out of her seat, people looking and glaring at her. even the waiter was taken back a bit with her outburst. "I'm sorry, it's just - there he is." She was giddy now, even though he was late, he showed up.  _Of course he would show up, he loves you, idiot!_ She cursed at her own self doubt. Michael was her person, her soulmate, of course he would be here. 

"Marinette!" He waved from the entrance, taking a menu from the hostess, not even bothering to let her escort him to the table. 

Michael was tall, nearly a foot taller than she was at first she didn't think she liked it, but he grew on her - pun intended. His hair was a sandy blond color, and his eyes were gray, and always reminded her of cloudy skies with the sun bursting through them. His style was always casual, sweater vests, button-ups, and jeans, sometimes he would even wear a bow tie. He was a lively man, always had something fun to do, or something new for her to try. He wasn't a clothing designer like she was, no, he worked in digital design. Recently he had landed a big job working at a franchising label. That had landed them - after a few months of saving of course - in an decent apartment in Manhattan. Marinette was still working on opening her own store and recently her online shop was getting a lot of hits and a lot of sales; which meant more work for her and less time to spend with Michael. 

He leaned to to her before sitting, kissing her quickly on the lips. Gosh, were his lips soft, and he smelled amazing. "Sorry I'm late. The subway was crowded and I wasn't paying attention to the stop." 

Marinette smiled, letting him off the hook with a single pat to his cheek. "Don't worry about it, I'm just glad you're here." 

The waiter, now brimming with a new energy that he hadn't before, grinned at them. "Is there anything I can get for you? Wine? Waters?" 

Michael looked at the list of wine for a brief moment, eyes running through the expensive limited options. "You can just surprise us." There was a crease of worry on his brow as he looked back at the list. "Actually, give us the cheapest." 

He nodded, his smile apologetic now and then he left to grab their glasses. Marinette looked over at Michael with narrowed eyes. "We didn't have to have wine, Michael." 

"It's a special occasion, Mari." If she thought he looked a bit irritated at her comment, she was right. It was there, sitting in his eyes, waiting for her to press further. This was probably his one flaw, but she was Marinette-Dupain Cheng, ex-super hero, and savior of Paris, she could handle anything. But of course he didn't know anything about that part of her life. As far as he knew she was a half Chinese, half French woman from Paris, still living on her student visa, and hadn't been home in seven years. 

Marinette raised a brow at him, glancing at her reflection again in the knife. "You're right. I'm sorry. Happy anniversary, Michael." Reaching for his hand, she gave him her most sincere smile, which he reciprocated back to her, and she basked in the feelings he gave her. She felt warmth radiate through her body and the love he had for her settled over her, soaking into her entire being. This was what she needed,  _he_ was what she needed. 

"Happy anniversary, Marinette." Her knuckles were at his lips and it reminded her of a far off memory and a black cat. 

Chat Noir, she hadn't thought about him in a very long time, but she didn't want to think about him. She was thousands of miles away from Paris, away from him - if he was still even in Paris that is. After they had defeated Hawk Moth, there was nothing left to do. So there was no need to transform into their super hero counterparts anymore, and not long after Tikki went to sleep inside of her miraculous stone. She tried not to miss that part of her life; the fighting, the heroics, and admittedly Chat Noir. But most of all she missed her friend, Tikki. Tikki was always there for her, but not sleeping inside the miraculous stone still attached to her ear there was no way to talk to her, let alone transform into Ladybug. And of course she missed that along with the mystery of being a super hero. If she could have one last time as Ladybug, she'd be happy. 

"Mari, did you hear me?" Michael's voice brought her back from her thoughts. 

She shook her head, shaking away the memories of the past and the smirk of a cat. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. What did you say?" 

He pursed his lips, looking at her through hooded eyes. "You do that a lot, don't you?" 

Blinking now, she asked, "do what?"

"Get lost in thought. You've been more distracted lately. What's going on inside that head, hm?" He asked back just as the wine arrived. It was dark red, smelling bitter and tangy. 

Pausing, she took a sip of wine to gather her thoughts. She swallowed before speaking, yep, she was right, bitter. "I think I'm missing Paris." It wasn't a lie, but wasn't the whole truth either. "You know I haven't seen my mom and dad in years. I'm just feeling a bit home sick." She was laughing now, feeling silly. Her home was here now, she knew that. Her home was him, still Paris would always be like a long lost lover. 

Michael reached over, taking her hand in his and squeezing. "Didn't you talk to them recently?" He said just as complimentary dinner rolls were set on the table. Her stomach growled. 

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter said, interrupting their conversation which she was grateful for.

Marinette glanced at the menu again. She had looked at it several times while waiting for him to get here, still she just grabbed at the first thing she looked at. "I'll have the grilled salmon with the vegetable medley."

The waiter looked over at Michael who was chewing on his lip, a habit she tried to break him of. "I'll have the mushroom risotto."

"Perfect, I'll put your order in right away." He grinned, taking our menus and walking away, muttering something they couldn't hear.

The Michael looked over at her again, raising a brow, accusing her without saying anything.

Breaking a roll in half she answered, words shaky. "I talked to Mom last week, but Dad has been busy, so it's been awhile since I've talked to him."

He took a roll now, and a side of butter, picking at the white bread and dipping it into the spread. "Have you thought about flying over to see them?" 

"Of course I have. I haven't been back there in seven years. I..I just don't have the money to see them right now." Honestly, she regretted not saving up to see them at least once during these past several years. Of course she video chatted with them form time to time when she wasn't busy with orders and working her part time job as a hostess at a tiny modern cafe on the upper east side. 

"What if you could?" His smile was as wide as she had ever seen it before, but she just shook her head. 

"I can't take the time off of work, Michael." She chewed anxiously on a piece of bread, wanting to change the subject so desperately, but he was persistent.  

He started rummaging in his coat pocket until finally he took out a piece of paper, placing it in the space between them. Marinette knitted her brows together, confused. "What is that?" She looked at the paper, then back up at him, searching his gray eyes.

"Open it." Still he was smiling with such pride. 

Tentatively she reached for it, brushing her fingers against his in the process, and brought the paper over to her. Slowly she opened it, the first letters were JFK, and were letters she had seen seven years ago when she left her home country. Then she looked at the words next to the letters, 'traveling to, Paris.'

"Do you like it?" Michael asked, staring at her while he tore apart his dinner role, the anxiety from her silence getting to him. 

There was still silence when the waiter came with their food, which she said a quiet thank you to and went back to staring at the ticket. Neither of them looked at their food, Michael just continued to look at her, swallowing unconsciously over and over. "Say something Marinette, you're making me nervous." 

And she did. "This is a ticket to Paris, Michael." She looked at him now, her blues meeting his grays. 

"You don't like it." He frowned, knitting his brows together harshly. 

She rose her hands up, defending herself and the ticket. "No, no! Really, thank you, I appreciate it so much. But.."

"But?"

"You're not coming with me?" She placed the ticket in her lap, fidgeting with it for a bit longer before placing her hands on her dinnerware.

"No, I'm not. This is for you Marinette and I couldn't take the time off of work." His smile was apologetic now. She felt guilty taking this ticket now.

"But what about my work?" She couldn't just take all this time off - the ticket indicated that she would be gone for nearly three weeks.

Michael took a bite of his risotto, chewed, and swallowed before answering. "I got you the time off." Then she started to say something else but he cut her off before she had time to say it. "Don't worry about how I did, and don't worry about the extra money. We've saved up enough and I've been wanting to give you something nice for a while. So please, Mari, accept the gift and go."

Though she was still uneasy about the whole thing, she grinned at him. "I guess I better start packing."

 

.....

 

After dinner Marinette flung herself into bed, full from the food, and flushed from the wine, all encircled by a feeling of nausea. Michael had to go back to work to complete a project, so she would be alone until he got back. So she laid on her back staring at the ceiling fan whirl around, blowing the dark strands of her hair out of her face.

She replayed the dinner scene in her head and the awkward conversation that followed afterwards. "Some anniversary, Marinette. Idiot." She said after mushing a pillow into her face, muffled her words.

It wasn't that she didn't want to go to Paris. There were just so many things she had left unfinished, unexplored, and unanswered behind. Going back meant that she needed to face them. Face the friends who she hadn't really spoken to in so long, and face  _him._ Face the boy who she had just gotten to really figure out, the boy who had taken her heart for such a long time, and the boy who she hadn't even confessed her feelings to despite countless opportunities and attempts. That boy was Adrien Agreste. 

She hadn't even said goodbye to him when she boarded the plane to New York City. Her parents, Alya, and Nino had been there, and she had hugged them so tightly, with no idea on when she would be back. And as she left she looked back, hoping maybe Adrien would show up anyway, confess his undying love for her before she boarded, forcing her to stay like in the rom-com movies she and Alya liked to indulge in. Even now, seven years later, if that had happened, she would have stayed with him. With the minimal conversations she had had with Alya over the years she didn't have any idea if Adrien was still in Paris, last thing she knew he was modeling in Italy for men's underwear, but she didn't know if that was true or not because she was too busy focusing on articles for the top magazine in Paris. Marinette had always been proud of Alya, but when she had landed her dream job she wished that she had been there, celebrating with her. At least Nino had been there for her. 

Taking the pillow off her face, she sighed obnoxiously. "Adrien Agreste." Saying his name aloud seemed strange after all this time. She then found herself wondering what he looked like now. Did he still have that boyish face, and shy smile that she adored? Was his shorter, or longer? Were his eyes still bright emerald and full of wonderment for the world around him? She tried to imagine what he looked like with a stronger jawline, a shorter hair cut, and much taller. But when she tried to imagine the same eyes she had last seen him with, she couldn't. 

"Why are you thinking about another boy on your anniversary?" She asked herself, palming her forehead. 

Michael was perfectly good for her. Even if she were to see Adrien again her feelings for Michael wouldn't waver. She loved him far too much now after being with him for so long. He had been her first for lots of things. Michael had taken her to her first american coffee shop, taken her to Time Square on New Years Eve, taken her to the top of the Empire State building and even rented a car with her so they could take a road trip to the beach. He had been with her when she put her toes in the Atlantic Ocean for the first time. And on that same trip he took her virginity. Sure they had their arguments, and Michael got flustered with her easily, but always they forgave and forgot. He was her rock here in the city, and helped her with her transfer over to speaking english all the time. Michael had done so much for her and here he was, doing something for her again. 

The ticket said she was leaving Monday morning, which meant she would arrive the next morning in Paris. Somehow her nerves were getting the best of her. But was there really anything to be nervous about? Flying was simple, and she'd be able to see her parents, and of course Alya and Nino. But Adrien, he was still sitting in the back of her mind, smiling, beckoning to her. So maybe after all this time, she may still have a thing for him. 

To get her mind off of him teenage crush she looked to her phone. No messages from Michael yet, but it was still early and he was probably busy. "I guess I'll call mom." Almost reluctantly she called dialed her house phone, and placed the receiver to her ear.

It only took a few rings of the phone before her father picked up the phone. "Allo?" He said in french, his voice as rough as she remembered, which made her smile. Had it really been so long since she had talked to her parents?

Easily, her french came back to her, just like riding a bike. "Hi, dad!"

"Marinette?" He asked incredulously.

She giggled thinking,  _yup, same old dad._ "Who else would it be?" 

His laugh was full bodied and it made her warm and even more homesick. "I thought maybe my girlfriend." Somewhere in the back she could hear her mother saying something which only made him laugh more.

"I've missed your laugh, dad." She said, honestly, her voice full of longing.

On the other line he sighed contently, and she could almost hear his smile. "It's good to hear your voice, sweetheart."

"I'm sorry I haven't called much, I've been so busy with work and--"

He cut her off almost instantly. "Marinette, don't worry. Your mother and I know you're working hard in the States. Don't beat yourself up, kid. I raised my daughter better!" She was laughing now and god did it feel good to laugh after the night she had. "We've been busy too. Your mom and I have been preparing the second location for the bakery. It's going to open next week, so much stress. We wish you were here."

Marinette had known for years that they wanted to open up a second location in Paris, but things just hadn't seemed right for a while and the money wasn't there. But to hear that they were finally doing it, though she knew it would be smaller than what they were used to now and wouldn't have as many options there. At the new location they would do only the small pastries and goodies, but at the main location they would continue to do the big orders along with the other stuff still.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Dad." She paused, sucking in a deep breath of air and then exhaled. "I'm coming home."

There was a paused on the other end and then finally a surprised gasp as he really took in her words. "What? For how long? Honey, our daughter is coming home!" Again in the background her mother yelled something back followed by an excited scream. "When?"

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "In two days."

"T-two days? Marinette, that's so soon. We have to prepare stuff."

"Sorry, dad, Michael got me the ticket. I had no say in this." She wasn't even sorry, she was blatantly happy now that she got to see them so soon.

He gave a hearty laugh again. "I always knew that man would be good for you. Should I prepare the couch for our guest?" Even though she was twenty-five now and in a long-term relationship he still treated her like she was eighteen again. She didn't blame him, and honestly it made her heart hurt. God, she missed him so much.

"No, Michael isn't coming. He has to work. So you just get me for three weeks. I hope that's okay." She challenged him, smirking.

"Hm, my trouble-maker daughter coming back home by herself? I guess that's okay!" They both laugh, and in the distance she could hear her mother too laughing.

"Can I talk to mom?" She asked, eager to hear her voice.

There was a pause, and he could almost see him look at her, mouthing a question. "She would, but she'd working on a big cake right now honey, but she'll see you on Monday! We're so excited to see you! What should I make for dinner? Some fancy American cuisine?" He teased and she smiled from ear to ear.

"I'm excited to see you both too. And make the frenchiest food you can. I've been going through withdrawals over here." She paused again before speaking. "I'll see you soon dad, so I'm going to go, I've got to start packing. I love you, tell mom that too."

"We love you too, Marinette. See you soon." And there was so much love in his words that she felt guilty for all times she hadn't spoken to them. And as the line went dead, she just hoped that this time she would spend there would make up for the time she had lost with them.

She placed her phone on the bedside table, plugging it into its charger before getting up from the bed and going into her closet for her suitcase. There was starting to be a build up of desk on it which only made her feel more guilt. When was the last time she even went anywhere? She and Michael had recently went to Philadelphia, but that had been just a day trip, so she packed lightly. For this trip should would need to have at least one more bag with her. So she moved over to the big dresser, opening the bottom drawer where her dufflebag was. After it was out she looked into the mirror that hung on the wall above. 

Really, she had changed. Part of her even thought maybe her parents wouldn't recognize her. Her hair was longer, nearly to the center of her back, and she no longer had bangs, she had grown them out over the years so her hair now parted to the side framing her face in gentle waves. Her style was different, more urban and American, but most of it was hand made, so that hadn't changed. Her eyes, once wide and full of adventure - mostly due to her escapades as Ladybug - seemed different to her, more adult like whatever that meant. And overall she was more of a woman, she had grown out of the rest of the baby faced Marinette that she was back home. She seemed fuller, more mature, but when talking to her father, she felt like how she used to be before moving to the States. She didn't know whether to be frightened of that or not. 

As she turned, the shimmer of her earrings caught her attention. They were stuck perpetually black, Tikki inside, sleeping. Despite her being away she could still feel her presence, like she was waiting for something. 

Marinette pressed her fingers lightly to the earring, smiling softly while making eye contact with herself in the mirror. "Out of everyone back home, I think I miss you the most, Tikki." 

The moment her fingers left the stone there was something inside her that made her uneasy. As if Tikki was trying to tell herself, she could have sworn there was a glow coming from the stone, but when she looked there was nothing there. It had been a familiar feeling, liking when she fought Hawk Moth all those years ago. 

She shook it off, blaming it on the food, and started rummaging through her drawers. But when she went to sleep that night after Michael got home she woke up in a cold sweat, like something had been watching her.

And this feeling would stay with her all night, upsetting her and the ghostly presence of Tikki she could feel being restless inside her.

Maybe Paris wasn't such a good idea.

Maybe there was something brewing in Paris.


End file.
